civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm (Civ6)
Storms are a type of natural disaster in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. They are the only type of disaster which moves around the map (see below for more details) . There are four different kinds of storms, each one related to a particular terrain. * Effects: ** May cause damage, or destruction on districts, improvements and units along its path; ** May kill Citizens from nearby cities; ** Exists for 3 turns, moving around the map; ** Depending on the type of storm, may 'fertilize' (adding potential), or bring minerals (adding potential) to affected land tiles. Tornado Tornadoes are storms which start in Grassland or Plains terrain. They tend to be more concentrated than other storms, less widespread but inflicting greater damage. They are one of the few disasters which has no beneficial effect on tiles - it just destroys! Blizzard Blizzards are storms which start in Tundra terrain. They freeze and damage everything in its path. There is a chance they might 'rough up' the frozen tundra and snow tiles, adding potential. Dust storm Dust storms start in Desert terrain. Besides the destruction they bring, they may also distribute minerals from the desert and increase or in affected tiles. Hurricane Hurricanes start at sea. They are the largest storms, but may wreak the least havoc potentially, simply because they may move mostly, or wholly on Ocean tiles without touching land at all! Of course, islands are particularly vulnerable to hurricanes, as they are small patches of land inserted into the ocean, and may fall easily in the storm's path. Hurricanes are especially destructive to Naval units. Hurricanes may also fertilize land tiles they happen to pass over, but they bring mostly . Storm movement Storms are unique among disasters in that they last for three turns, during which they will 'sweep' around the map. This means that the storm will appear in a particular area in turn 1, then move to another area in turn 2, and again in turn 3, after which it will dissipate. During each move the storm also 'affects tiles along its path (although you will just notice its new location several tiles removed from the old one). This is evidenced by the damage done to units which are neither in location A or B, but in a location C which is in between the first two locations. This makes storms the most destructive and unpredictable type of disasters, able to cover huge areas of the map. ' ''' Storm severity and effects Each storm has 2 different severity levels: higher severity brings higher destruction, but also a higher chance of fertilization. In the table below you will find the percent chance for each damage type to occur, as well as the chance of an affected tile to gain +1 of the given yield as base yield bonus. Note that after the ''Antarctic Late Summer Update '''Storms gain an additional destructive effect past Climate Change level 5, called '''desertification. '''This effect consists of removing tile yields gained earlier in the game from other disasters! The chance of this occurring is 15% for level 5 Climate change, plus additional 15% per each successive level. Unit immunities There are certain Civ abilities and Leader bonuses that confer immunity to units (military and otherwise) of the associated civilization with regards as to damage from specific types of storms. Hojo Tokimune's ''Divine Wind bonus granting immunity to Japanese units from Hurricane damage, and the Russian civilization's Mother Russia ability protecting Russian units from Blizzards are examples of this. Such immunities open up both strategic and tactical possibilities as well as potentially allowing for rapid disaster response & recovery. Gallery File:Hurricane (Civ6).png|An in game Hurricane File:Blizzard (Civ6).png|An in game Blizzard File:Dust Storm (Civ6).png|An in game Dust Storm File:Tornadoes (Civ6).png|An in game Tornado Category:Disasters (Civ6)